Servante devouée Lemontree
by TataLotus
Summary: Chloé regarde Sabrina de haut. On va dire environ 15 cm de talon et des kilomètres d'arrogance. Collection Lemontree :Divers personnages de Miraculous , dans diverses situations. 1 Dénominateur commun : ils vont tous goûter aux fruits du citronnier. FemSlach


Ceci est le deuxième fruit de ma collection « lemontree » :

J'ai découvert le fandom de Miraculous il y a quelques mois. l'univers est très bien amené et les personnages m'ont immédiatement donné envie d'imaginer autours d'eux. Hélas les fanfictions, bien qu'il y en ai beaucoup qualité, se centrent majoritairement sur Marinette et Adrien, et, fandom assez jeune oblige, il y a très peu de M.

Je décidé de remédier à cette situation et de vous proposer plusieurs parings moins exploités, (dans leur version majeurs et vaccinés).

Ici un femSlach vaguement acide entre Chloé et Sabrina. Bien que Chlolé soit, à mon avis, trop caricaturale au début de l'anime j'aime la direction qui lui font prendre et il me tarde de rencontrer queen bee, et surtout les circonstances de son arrivée.

Bon appétit !

Chloé Bourgeois aurait du mal à le reconnaître mais techniquement la meilleur rencontre de sa vie était Sabrina.

Aurait elle pus rencontrer plus dévouée, fidèle et docile amie ?

Elle ne pensait pas, ou alors une personne profondément vénale mais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient Sabrina n'était pas si intéressée que ça, ce n'était pas vraiment l'argent ou le statu social de Chloé qui lui plaisait.

C'était Chloé elle-même.

Sabrina était fasciné par l'aplomb incroyable de cette fille, par son intelligence, aussi perfide soit elle, par son charisme étrange ;

Peu de gens l'aimaient mais personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Et Sabrina trouvait ça fabuleux. :

Elle personne ne la voyait jamais, elle passait si inaperçu que même akumatisé elle devenait invisible.

Alors que Chloé brillait comme un feu de foret.

Et Sabrina aimait plus que tout se réchauffer auprès d'elle.

Depuis leur enfance elle s'était rendu indispensable à la jeune femme. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Chloé n'ai besoin d'elle.

Si d'aventure Sabrina n'était pas là la jeune bourgeoise était perdue

Et si jamais elle décidait de ne pas la contacter...Sabrina se sentait perdue de ne pas être avec elle.

Le monde lui semblait trop froid quand Chloé n'était pas là pour mettre le feu au poudre

C'est une peste, une teigne ! Je hais cette fille ! Non comment un garçon comme Adrichou peut aimer mariemauviette !

Là Sabrina se sent bien. Elle aime quand Chloé est en colère.

Et puis tu as vu comment elle l'embrasse juste devant toi

MAIS QUELLE GARCE !

Sabrina n'a plus qu'à écouter, là tout ce qu'elle doit faire c'est se taire, hocher la tête. Et admirer.

Chloé a la chance d'être naturellement belle.

Elle avait toujours été belle, mais elle l'était encore plus maintenant qu'elle était une femme

aujourd'hui, a 22ans, Chloé était si parfaitement dans les canon esthétique que beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était refaites. Grande, environ 1m75, avec de très beau cheveux blond, des yeux bleus marines, une bouche naturellement rose. Elle avait une taille fine qui mettait en valeur ses seins fermes et son joli cul bombé, déjà joliment souligné par ses talons qu'elle pouvait porter 15h d'affilée sans broncher ou se plaindre.

D'ailleurs actuellement elle fait les cent pas et fulmine perché sur 12cm de talon et ne perd jamais son équilibre.

Et Sabrina elle contemple son œuvre et regarde l'incendie en profitant de la vue

Soudain la belle blonde s'effondre théâtralement sur son lit

Je suis trop tendue Sabrina, c'est affreux.

Je sais, cette situation est tellement dure pour toi. Je ne comprend pas comment fait Adrien pour préférer cette stupide planche a pain plutôt que toi.

C'est trop injuste, personne ne s'occupe jamais de moi S'apitoie Chloé

Sabrina passe derrière elle et pause ses mains sur ses épaules, doucement elle se met à la masser

C'est vrais, personne ne s'occupe de toi. Ils sont tellement occupés à te regarder, te jalouser ;...ils ne se demandent jamais ce que tu penses

Oui, ils sont égoïstes

Parfaitement. Le massage se fait plus intense. Chloé ne dit rien mais elle se laisse aller.

Les mains de son amie parcourent son dos, sans jamais passer sous sa robe. Elle profite de chacune des caresse, chaque mouvement. Puis doucement un bout d'un doigt effleure une légère bande de peau sur le côté

Chloé remue doucement, dans l'espoir que cela se reproduise.

Mais elle a beau essayer de bouger discrètement les hanches, pour venir à la rencontre de la main qui caresse ses reins, rien n'y fait. Le massage est tout sage, comme si elle avait juste rêvé cette douce intrusion. Mais l'effet reste alors elle repousse Sabrina

T'es une incapable, pour qu'un massage soit un tout petit peu efficace il faut du peau à peau !

Pardon Chloé s'excuse la seconde fille

Chloé se relève et, face à l'autre elle enlève sa petite robe noire

Elle va doucement, ses yeux planté dans ceux de Sabrina

Cette dernière soutiens le regard un moment, mais quand le bruit du tissus qui tombe sur le sol brise le silence elle baisse les yeux en signe de soumission.

En baissant les yeux elle prend bien le temps de dévorer du regard cette poitrine plantureuse et ferme enfermée dans un soutiens-gorge violet colombin, avant de baisser ses yeux sur son joli ventre, jusqu'au string assorti orné d'un petit ruban noir en satin qui fait d'autant plus ressortit celui qui décore ses escarpins

Chloé enjambe la robe noire et vient s'allonger sur le ventre, en gardant ses talons, sans un mot.

tss tss tss désapprouve Sabrina en passa un doigt le long de ses cotes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à te masser correctement si tu gardes ça ! Susurre elle en caressant les bordure su soutien gorge.

Elle passe doucement sa main sur la lisière de ce dernier et fait le tour, frôlant sa poitrine longuement avant de venir enlever la petite attache sur le devant.

Chloé ne peut pas retenir un soupir de soulagement et laisse sa sous-fifre lui retirer le sous-vêtement avant de se rallonger.

Les mains de la rousse passes sagement dans son dos . Elles monte et descendent sur le côté de sa colonne,viennent défaire les noeux à la base de la nuque, passes sur ses lombaires... la détente est parfaite. Et Chloé profite pleinement de chacun des gestes de la demoiselle. Puis doucement, de manière quasiment imperceptible les mains s'égarent sur les cotes. Accélérant la respiration de la blonde. Elle sait qu'elle doit être patiente.

Ça va arriver, il faut juste attendre un peu

Sabrina aussi a la respiration courte. Mais elle veut continuer à jouer et vient toucher sur le bord la poitrine de la demoiselle, de la pulpe des doigts elle palpe la chair ferme sur le coté. Puis doucement descend

Encore,

Encore

Et encore.

Jusqu'à que ses mains soient sur les fesses de la jeune fille. Elle malaxe fermement le postérieur, profitant allégrement de ce dernier. Puis continue à baisse les mains et suit le chemin de la petite ficelle en dentelle jusqu'à heurter du tissu tout humide de plaisir qui recouvre la vulve de la fille du maire, qu'elle vient chatouiller du bout des doigts.

Chloé laisse échapper un gémissement de frustration.

La rouquine n'y tient plus, elle retourne doucement la blondinette sur le lit.

Je pense que tu as besoin que je te masse aussi de ce côté.

Chloé ne proteste pas et Sabrina se met à doucement lui masser le ventre, elle fit de petits cercles au dessus du nombril. Puis doucement, les cercles s'agrandissent, encore et encore. Jusqu'à que les mains de Sabrina soient juste à la hauteur des seins de Chloé

Délicatement, elle les englobent dans sa main puis se penche doucement pour venir embrasser les tétons dressés

Chloé n'essaye même pas de retenir ses gémissements pendant que Sabrina embrasse délicatement ses tétons, ventant tantôt lechouiller l'un ou suçoter le second. La blonde donne des petits coups de hanches. Sabrina la regarde, l'air innocent.

Je ne comprends pas, je fais tout ce que je peux pour te détendre, mais tu l'air si... tendue. Que dois-je faire pour que tu te sentes bien ?

Je... Tu sais... Je...

Chloé, j'ai besoin que tu me guides. J'aime quand tu me dis quoi faire, je ne suis bonne qu'à suivre tes ordres, et tu le sais. Dis-moi à voix haute tout ce que tu veux. Et je te le ferai.

Je... je veux que tu caresses... Enfin que tu caresses...

Oui, que veux-tu que je caresse ?

Le bas... Plus bas, caresse moi plus bas ! Et je veux que tu fasses ça, avec ta langue. Finis par gémir Chloé, au comble du supplice

Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai. Réponds sagement son vis a vis, mais son sourire lui n'as rien d'innocent.

Doucement, la rouquine descend, elle dépose par-ci par-là des caresses sur la peau frémissante. La respiration de Chloé s'accélère à mesure que les lèvres de Sabrina s'approchent de son bassin.

Enfin, elle y est...

Et continue à descendre.

La blonde gémit de frustration alors que la seconde continue jusqu'à arriver à sa cheville.

Non...Non, pas ça. Sabrina c'est pas ca que j'ai demandé.

Ah bon ? J'avais compris ça. Ce n'est pas « en bas » ?

Arrête ça ! Je..je veux !

Sabrina attrape le mollet de la damoiselle et le met sur son épaule.

Du bout des doigts, elle la caresse, du genoux jusqu'à heurter ses escarpins. Elle adore quand Chloé garde ses talons. Et Chloé le sait..

Sabrina dépose un baisé au creux de sa cheville, puis lentement remonte elle dessine une ligne jusqu'à genoux, elle dépose un baisé à l'arrière de celui-ci et mordille un peu. Le corps de sa partenaire est secoué de petits frissons.

Je..c'est pas que j'ai demandé. Arrête de me torturer. Je le veux !

Mais la masseuse n'est pas décidée à arrêter, elle ralentit encore la cadence quand elle remonte vers la cuisse, lèche, embrasse et mordille chaque partie de peau. La princesse se met à gémir de plus en plus fort, elle tortille son basin et bouge dans l'espoir d'avoir au plus vite ce qu'elle désire.

En face son amie la plus dévouée ne semble pas décidée à lui donner satisfaction. Elle continue à jouer longuement avec elle.

Puis, de baisé en baisé, elle s'est approché du point central.

Là, Chloé ne retient plus ses cris d'envie.

Là ! Juste là ! Tu y es.

D'un geste expert la rousse envois le string valser à travers la chambre puis elle approche son visage dans la vulve de sa maitresse et sort la langue pour venir titiller le clitoris

OUI ! OUI ! C'est ça, continue !

La rousse souris. Chloé est a fond. Et elle adore la voir dans cet état. Incontrôlable et chaude.

Un véritable incendie.

Alors elle plonge entre les lèvres mouillées, vient titiller longuement cette petite bille de chair. Du bout de la langue elle dessine des arabesques abstraite pour bien la faire monter. Elle aime quand Chloé est à fond, la pousse jusqu'à bout.

Les mouvements de sa langue s'intensifient, intensifiant les cris de plaisir de la blonde par la même occasion.

Elle mouille fort, Sabrina sent la cyprine couler le long de son menton.

Ça l'excite encore plus.

Elle enregistre le moindre détail, les cris, les sensations, le goût, l'odeur.

Sabrina veut se souvenir de tout.

Puis elle remonte la main. Du bout de l'index elle titille l'entrée de la jeune fille.

L'excitation et telle qu'elle peut rentrer deux phalanges sans même forcer.

Recommence, vas-y ! Met moi des doigts bordel !

L'excitation de Sabrina montre encore : Chloé n'est vulgaire que quand elle perd le contrôle.

Et actuellement le contrôle, c'est Sabrina qui l'a.

Quand elle y pense sa culotte et son collant sont trempe, mais elle ne fait pas un geste pour y remédier. À la place, elle retire son index de l'intérieur de miss Bourgeois, le soutirant au passage un grognement frustré.

Puis d'un seul geste elle la pénètre avec son majeur et son annulaire. Puis elle recommence à la gamahucher.

Chloé n'a plus l'énergie d'articuler des phrases, elle crie juste son plaisir en s'accrochant aux cheveux roux, pousse son sexe vers le visage et la main qui lui donne tant de plaisir.

Sous l'effort conjugué des doigt et de la langue, Chloé finît par venir, les gémissement inarticulé qui sortent de sa bouche sont la symphonie de son orgasme.

Lentement, elle reprend sa respiration.

Sabrina se relève, attrape un mouchoir et s'essuie le visage.

Dans le lit Chloé émerge. Doucement, elle se relève et enlève ses talons, sans un regard pour sa partenaire, elle va à la douche.

Sabrina, elle, la regarde jusqu'au dernier instant puis elle met son manteau et part.

Sur le chemin, personne ne peut se douter de rien, elle est toujours aussi impassible. Une fois dans le parking sombre, elle rentre dans sa voiture aux vitres teintées.

Là elle s'installe à l'arrière et baisse juste un peu son collant. Juste assez pour passer sa main, et viens titiller son entrée avec le bout de ses doigts.

Elle ne s'embarrasse pas de préliminaire, elle est déjà assez excitée.

Sabrina ferme les yeux et se rappelle.

Chloé nue, avec juste ses talon, ses tétons dressés par l'excitation, son sexe humide, les cris, les sensations, le goût, l'odeur.

Elle rentre doucement son majeur et son annulaire a l'intérieur.

15 étage au dessus Chloé et elle aussi en train de caresser sous la douche.

Elle n'en parlera pas.

Elles n'en parlent jamais.

Ça fais des année qu'elles font ça.

Alors oui, leur relation est ambiguë, malsaine, destructrice et possessive, mais elles ne veulent pas arrêter

Chloé repense au mouvement de Sabrina sur son clito qu'elle ne réussi jamais à reproduire correctement quand elle cherche son plaisir seule. Et alors là elle le sais. Sabrina est la meilleure rencontre de sa vie.

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce deuxième fruit malgré l'acidité de cette relation, le prochain femSlach devrais être tout guimauve ^^


End file.
